A summer to remember
by libby-harris
Summary: When Santana unwillingly agrees to go with her best friend Quinn to summer camp one last time, she has no hope of having a good summer. That is until she finds out who is going to be her room mate.


**This is the first fan fiction I've wrote, I'm not too sure whether to keep updating it or not. Let me know what you think of it and if I should update. **

Santana's POV

"Santana, you're gonna love it, I promise" my best friend Quinn said to me, as if I hadn't been there a thousand times before."I didn't enjoy it the first time we came when we were 8 and i didn't enjoy it the last time we came when we were 12, I doubt I'll enjoy it now at the age of 16 Q" I stated dryly to the blonde girl sat beside me whilst rummaging through my purse to find my lip gloss which seems to have gone missing."I know Santana, but I love it here and next year we will be turning 17 and we'll not be able to come anymore. This place reminds me of our childhood, and as much as I know you won't admit it, we had some pretty great memories here and I just want to be able to go back to summer camp with my best friend one last time before it's all over." I stared into Quinn's magnificent hazel eyes and that some how made me realize how much this really did mean to my best friend."Fine, I'll put on the best fake smile you've ever seen." I said still rummaging for my lip gloss, becoming more agitated by the pulled me into a tight hug before reaching for her purse and taking out my lip gloss from inside it."Sorry, needed to borrow it earlier." Quinn grinned before handing me the lip gloss and hopping out of the car to start retrieving our suitcases from the boot. After using the passenger side mirror to help apply my last minute touch ups, I too got out of the car and started helping Quinn with our luggage.

Looking at the camp it still looked the same as it did 4 years ago. Rows of colored dorms and many people making their way to the main hall to find out their dorm and with who they'd be sharing it with for the summer. Quinn and I better no be put with complete idiots because honestly I don't think I'll get through the summer.I managed to sneak a fair amount of alcohol into my suit case without my Mum noticing so that adds as a bonus.

Trudging through the mud with Quinn by my side, we made our way to the main hall. Quinn quickly found our names on a list that only had a total of 4 girls staying in our dorm. "We're in number 6 of the blue dorms, with 2 other girls" Quinn informed me. I read the names on the sheet of paper."Rachel Berry and Brittany Pierce" I said to myself before following Quinn out of the door and to our cabin. Those names do sound awfully familiar, I wonder if they used to come here as kids too.

"This is us" Quinn said as she opened the door to a decent sized dorm, and snapping me out of my thoughts. The dorms hadn't changed since the last time we came except this one was a fair amount bigger. I guess that makes sense seen as we're no longer 12 years old. The cabin had 4 beds in it all in a row against the wall with a night stand between each one. There was an extra set of drawers at the other side of the room, I'm guessing that's where we're supposed to put the rest of our stuff. This dorm however, had it's own bathroom which did brighten my mood a bit.

I looked over at Quinn who had already started talking to a short, brown haired girl. I didn't recognize her at all but she seemed to know me."Hi, Santana you probably have no idea who I am but I'm the one and only Rachel Berry, best singer in the Glee club at West McKinley High School and future Broadway star." She stared at me intently with a wide smile and an out stretched arm."How do you know my name?" I asked her declining her offer for a hand shake."You're Santana Lopez, co-captain of the cheerios and that's Quinn Fabray, captain of the cheerios" she gestured to Quinn who had just returned from the bathroom with a fresh face of make up, before continuing "Everyone in our school knows who you are. You're practically royalty" Smiling at my own popularity I nodded and brushed past Rachel. The first two beds had been taken by Rachel and Quinn so I settled for the 3rd one along, what difference did it make anyway?

I sat at the end of my bed, filing my nails when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. "Hi Santana" the person said in an all too familiar voice. I turned around and was met with a tall blonde girl who had sparkling blue eyes and who's smile lit up her whole face. It was Brittany, one of my fellow cheerios and the girl I'd been secretly crushing on for well over a year. I say secretly but Quinn had managed to catch on almost straight away, and I couldn't help but think that she had probably played a part in making sure Brittany was in our dorm."Hi Brittany" I blushed and I couldn't help but smile at her. She pulled me into a long, lingering hug and I thought to myself that maybe this summer isn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
